This invention relates to a coin packaging machine, more particularly to a device for setting the quantity of packaging paper feed for use in a coin packaging machine in which a predetermined number of accumulated or stacked coins is packaged or wrapped in packaging paper, a suitable quantity of the packaging paper is then cut, and the upper and lower edges of the packaging paper are inwardly bent or folded by clamping claws.
No device has heretofore been proposed for setting the quantity of packaging paper feed by which the quantity of packaging paper feed is automatically determined in accordance with the diameter of the coins to be packaged to obtain the length of the packaging paper most suitable for a single packaging operation.